Harry and the chatbook
by Vitzy
Summary: In his fifth year, Canon! Harry finds a notebook while resting in the Room of requirements. He slowly discovers that all the Harrys of all the different dimensions also have this book. Watch these different but same Harrys communicate with each other. There is Dark! Harry, Fem! Harry, Super! Harry and many more of them...ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION IF THERE ARE ANY TAKERS. PM ME
1. Finding the chatbook

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters or events written by JK Rowling. The following AU events are, however, from my own imagination.**

…

Harry stared at the small black notebook in his hand. It obviously was meant for him, it even had his name on it. He opened the notebook cautiously, wary from his past experiences with books and notebooks at Hogwarts in general. On the first page, which was blank, writing started to appear.

'_Hello Mr Harry Potter'_ Harry stared at the book, dumbfounded. How on earth did the book know who he was? His eyes became huge as more writing appeared.

'_fate has once again done its magic and reunited owner with book. If you ever need help…just write away…someone will surely answer!' _

Harry continued to look at the book. He was bewildered. What fate? And someone will surely answer? All he had wanted to do was have a little peace and quiet away from Umbridge, and Malfoy and his cronies and the general noise of the main school. That's why Harry had chosen to visit the room of requirements but he suddenly longed to be back in the Gryffindor common Room. This book was starting to creep him out a little.

He was just about to close it when more writing appeared.

'_There is a quill inside the sleeve that you must use to write in here, any other will not work.'_ Harry, overcome with curiosity felt around for the quill and sure enough there it was! It was an elegant golden feathered quill and although there was no ink anywhere, Harry had a suspicious feeling that he wouldn't be needing any to write in the book.

Knowing full well that this was entering dangerous territory he positioned his quill in the middle of the first page. A sudden image of Hermione's disapproving face came into his mind. He grinned a little and wrote out a sentence. Essentially the same sentence he had written in a similar black notebook only three years previously.

'_I am Harry Potter' _

The words glistened in golden ink for a few seconds until disappearing completely. Maybe it was just a diapering ink notebook. Him and Ron could elevate the boredom of some lessons by writing notes to each other, he supposed. But other than that the book seemed a bit disappointing.

Just as well, Harry thought. I don't need more distractions.

He was about to snap it shut when all of a sudden yellow words appeared on the paper.

'_So am I!'_ just as quickly as it came, the writing disappeared only to be replaced by writing in red.

'_No shit, genius! We all are!'_ Harry's mouth fell open.

There were more Harry Potters? That could only mean one thing. He had heard Hermione mention that these existed but he never thought he would be the owner of one.

But to his horror, his thought turned out to be correct.

Green writing appeared on the notebook.

'_Oh how wonderful even more idiotic Harrys from different dimensions. Well I guess we will be doing introductions, let me begin. I'm Slytherin! Harry, don't really care who you are.'_

Yup, He Harry Potter had somehow managed to get hold of a cross-dimensional chatbook.

Brilliant.

**AN: So this is just a prologue and all the different Harrys will 'meet' in the next chapter :) Please review!**


	2. Which Harry Am I?

**Disclaimer: The character of Harry Potter, does not belong to me.**

…

'_What do you mean you're Slytherin! Harry?'_ Harry wrote quickly as gold writing appeared shimmering briefly, before disappearing.

'_I mean I was sorted into the house of Slytherin in my first year. Duh.'_ Came the green coloured response.

'_Talking of which, what house are you in?'_ this time it was a new coloured writing that appeared. It was pink.

'_Me?'_ Harry wrote back quickly and almost at once an angry red reply came through.

'_God you're an idiot! Who else!? You're the new Harry!'_

More writing, this time pink, appeared. '_Oh must you always be bitter? Harry dear, don't mind him. He's just bitter because he is the wrong-boy-who-lived! Harry. Now tell us, which glorious house of Hogwarts are you in?'_

This was too much for Harry. A wrong-boy-who-lived! Harry? And why was the pink one calling him 'dear'?

'_I'm in Gryffindor,'_ he wrote back in golden colour.

'_So typical,'_ came the green Slytherin! Harry's reply.

'_So what type of Harry are you, love?' _came the pink writing again.

'_Err…I don't know what you mean. I'm Harry. Just Harry. I was never told what type I'm supposed to be'_

'_Oh man, you really are an idiot. None of us are told! We all just know!'_ red writing from wrong-boy-who-lived! Harry came.

'_Well, why don't you all tell me who you are? Maybe that will help?'_ Harry's golden coloured writing answered.

'_Oh what a wonderful idea! We all know that green is Slytherin! Harry and red is wrong-boy-who-lived! Harry Now let me introduce my self. I'm non-magic! Harry' _

Harry gaped at the yellow writing in front of him.

'_You're a Muggle?'_ he wrote incredulously.

'_Well I just call it being non-magic, but I guess I am a muggle, yeh.'_

Pink writing crowded the page again, before Harry could write a response. _'And I am Hariette, Female! Harry.'_

Harry dropped the book. Being a muggle he could somewhat stretch his imagination. But being a girl!?

'_Excuse me? What do you mean you're a girl?'_

'_Well what do you think it means, genius? She's a female version of us. Instead of having a ding-dong down below she's got a ding-ding.' _Came the usual sarcastic red writing.

Harry glowered at the writing before picking up his quill.

'_So that' all of you?'_ he asked.

'_Of course not'_ came the yellow writing of non-magic! Harry.

'_You've still got dark! Harry, Super! Harry, Gay! Harry and a few others to meet. And you better get a name sorted out for yourself, sweetie.'_ Came the pink writing.

Harry shuddered at both the idea of a gay version of him and the reminder that somewhere in an alternate dimension a female version of him existed!

'_I don't know. I've never given much thought to it,'_

'_You could be stupid! Harry. It fits you'_ came the red writing.

'_Hey! I'm not stupid._ _I've done loads of things at Hogwarts_.'

'Like what?' the yellow writing of non-magic! Harry asked.

'_Well in my first year, I saved the philosopher's stone from the clutches of Voldemort. In my second year I saved my best friend's sister from dying in the chamber of secrets. In my third year I saved two innocent lives and only last year I took part in the Tri-Wizard tournament! How's that for stupid?' _Harry wrote furiously in golden writing.

'_And I thought I was amazing for managing to get an A* in Physics.'_ Came back the yellow writing.

'_What's physics? A sport?'_ asked Slytherin! Harry with his green writing.

'_It's a school subject! God, you don't know anything about my world.'_ Came the non-magic! Harry's reply.

'_I suppose you could be Saviour! Harry. You seem to have done a lot of saving people's lives, eh?'_ Female! Harry's pink writing wrote.

'_Uh alright…I'm not a hero or anything, though,'_ Harry replied.

'_That's Super! Harry, don't worry…you can't get more 'heroic' than him.'_ Slytherin!Harry added.

Harry noted that there was a sense of sarcasm involved. What else did he expect from a Slytherin? They could never be straightforward.

'_Well glad we got that sorted, would say its nice to meet you but that goes against my depressed personality. Got more side-kicking to do while Neville fights of all the enemies!' _wrong-boy-who-lived! Wrote back in red.

I guess Neville is the chosen one in his dimension, Harry thought to himself.

'_Yeh, I gotta go too. Talk later, Muggle…girl…Gryffindork!_' the green writing of Slytherin! Harry wrote.

'_I have to leave as well new friend and Hariette,_ I'll be online again later,'

In the corner of the inside cover, Harry noticed that there were a few names written in ink on the top.

Next to Slytherin!, Non-magic! and wrong-boy-who-lived! Harry was the word 'disconnected'

Next to Female! Harry's name was the small word 'available' written.

His attention was brought back to the middle of the first page again as pink writing of Female! Harry came back.

'_Make sure to keep checking the book now-and-again. You still got a few more of us to meet! I'll catch you later…got a robes fitting to get to. Bye for now, honey!'_

As the pink writing dissipated female!Harry's status changed from 'available' to 'disconnected'

Harry got up shakily and exited the room of requirements. It was past curfew, he realised but thankfully he had his invisibility cloak on him and he quietly crept back to his dorm room, his head spinning with the new information.

Harry's final thought that night, before sleeping off, was that he had to remember to tell Ron and Hermione.

…

**AN: Really hope this wasn't confusing! Once Harry's met everyone, I'll make a small key of which colours belong to which Harry because the characters are going to refer to each other by the colours (since saying Harry would be a bit silly) Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Meeting the rest

**AN: I had exams! Don't hate me!**

…

It was a week before Harry was able to get enough time to actually use his chat-book. He felt a bit guilty that he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione but he wanted to hang on to this little discovery of his for just a little longer. Hermione would get upset with him for not telling any of the professors about this and Ron would want to constantly be using it. No, Harry wanted to be the only one to use this for a while.

'_Hello'_ he wrote, and the gold writing was replaced with new words. The colour of this writing however was black.

'_Good evening,' _

'_uh Hi, I don't think I've spoken to you before,'_ Harry wrote back, excited at the prospect of meeting yet another version of himself.

'_How astute of you. Red was saying you're not the sharpest, I see what you mean. You're Saviour! Harry, I take it.'_

'_uh yeh,'_ Harry wrote back, slipping a little more comfortably on his four-poster bed.

'_And articulate too,'_ came the black writing's snarky response.

Annoyed, Harry quickly wrote back a response. _'Well what do you want me to say? Which Harry are you anyway?'_

There was no writing for a while and Harry getting a bit fed up of waiting was just about to close the chat-book when purple writing flooded the page.

'_Black, I order you to stop pestering him, right this instant. We must not fight, it shall lead no where.'_

'_Purple, I don't take orders from __anyone__, what makes you think I'll listen to you?'_ came back the black writing.

Harry watched in slight fascination as once again the words were replaced by purple writing.

'_You dare talk to me in that tone? If I were in your vicinity I would send the royal guards after you!'_ Harry blinked. Royal guards? Was he _royalty_?

'_I could take out your guards in my sleep. Please, you don't stand a chance'_ at once came the black writing. Harry watched as the two other Harrys bickered and he read on in shock and amusement as the threats to one another became more violent and brutal.

There was an interruption between the alternating black and purple writing when suddenly brown writing appeared.

'_Please, please stop it. I can't take this. Please don't fight. Please stop.'_

But the brown writing was ignored.

'_I'll throw you into Azkaban with twenty Dementors as your guards!' _wrote Purple.

'_I'll slowly torture you until you beg me for death!'_ came back the black's reply.

'_ENOUGH! I swear on my blood line of Merlin himself, that if you two don't put a sock in it, I will personally create a portal and be paying both of you a visit. And you know I can do it!' _This writing was grey.

Harry waited and was astounded to see two apologies being written out. Whoever this Harry with grey writing was seemed to be mighty powerful.

'_You seem to have the situation under control,'_ golden writing appeared.

'_Well I am the descendent of Merlin and have the powers of the great Godric Gryffindor not to mention I am the owner of the elder wand and beat Tom Riddle single-handely.'_ The pruple writing then stopped and Harry raised an eyebrow as he brough quill to paper.

'_So you're like Super! Harry ?'_

'_Precisely,'_

'_Huh, Red said you're unintelligent. Don't seem totally obnoxious,'_ came the black response.

'_You could do with some lessons in etiquette and manners. Oh and by the way, I am Prince! Harry'_ came the purple writing.

'_Prince? You are a royal then.'_ Harry wrote back.

'_I'm the true Prince. I am the Prince of the Dark.'_ Came the black reply.

'_No, you are a fake and a disgusting person. __I__ am Prince Harry of Gryffindor.'_

'_Prince of the dark? Do you only rule in the night or something? Do you like bats?' _golden writing crowded the page.

'_H-Harry, he's awful. He has killed m-muggles and he isn't very nice. I would avoid talking to him. He hurts people, he's a bully. Trust me I'm telling you, keep away from him, I have experience with his kind of people.' _Came the frantic response in brown.

'_You have experience?_' Harry asked.

'_Yes, when I was little I was beaten by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. The Uncle Sev and Uncle Remmy saved me but but then they hurt me too. Now I don't get into relationships just in case I end up hurting them. Ginny left me because she thought I was weak.'_

'_Are you telling me that they abused you?'_ Harry asked, horrified.

'_Yes. I am Abused! Harry.'_

'_Yes well, at least you weren't adopted by Voldemort and made to kill lots of innocent people. Unlike Dark ! Harry,'_ came the purple writing of Prince! Harry.

'_Oh Good Lord,'_ Harry wrote back.

'_No actually its '__Oh Dark Lord__','_ came the black writing. '_And yes, I am indeed Dark ! Harry. I'm the only one here who can actually stand a chance against Super! Harry.'_

'_Dahrlings,'_ came a new coloured writing – it was lilac.

'_Oh no,'_ came back Dark! Harry's response. _'I'm out of here!'_ and Harry noticed that next to Dark! Harry's name the status changed to 'disconnected'

'_Oh noes, I scared him away, silly boy, Harry!'_ lilac writing came.

'_How may we assist you?'_ purple writing said.

'_Oh my dear Prince, I only wanted to introduce myself to the newcomer. Hi Gorgeous boy. I'm Gay! Harry. Currently in a relationship with Draco Malfoy but I can make time for you as well.'_ Came the lilac writing.

Harry screeched and dropped the chat-book. Dark, Abused, Muggle and even Slytherin Harry he could tolerate. He was even okay with being gay but dating _Draco Malfoy? _Life was just cruel.

…

**Cannon! / Saviour! Harry – Golden**

**Dark! Harry – black**

**Fem! Harry- Pink**

**Non-magical! Harry – yellow**

**Slytherin! Harry – green**

**Gay! Harry – lilac**

**Wrong-boy-who-lived (WBWL)! Harry – Red**

**Abused! Harry – Brown**

**Super! Harry – Grey**

**Prince! Harry – Purple**

**A note: I will be referring to Cannon Harry as just 'Harry'. The other AU characters will be referred to as either their AU names eg Dark! Or just by their colours like -Black.**

**AN: Please tell me what you think and also what you would like them to discuss! Peace**

**-Vitzy-**


	4. Non-magic! Harry gives some advise

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Y'all are the best!**

**KEY:**

**Cannon! / Saviour! Harry – Golden**

**Dark! Harry – black**

**Fem! Harry- Pink**

**Non-magical! Harry – yellow**

**Slytherin! Harry – green**

**Gay! Harry – lilac**

**Wrong-boy-who-lived (WBWL)! Harry – Red**

**Abused! Harry – Brown**

**Super! Harry – Grey**

**Prince! Harry – Purple**

…

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well…its not that I don't believe you, but Harry you have to admit it does seem a little strange." Hermione said softly.

"You've got to admit mate. You've been having loads of dreams lately and your scar has been hurting too…maybe you are just imagining that you're talking to people in other dimensions." Ron added, rather unhelpfully.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him. "Don't talk so loudly, look Lavender and Parvati are staring at us now." She rounded on him. Lavender gave a small giggle just then and Ron waved shyly. Hermione just clucked her tongue and turned back to Harry.

"Look Harry, just get some rest. Maybe your brain is just overloaded."

"Hermione, I'm not lying! I really did talk to them. To the other Harrys."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other but Harry saw and deciding that if they weren't going to believe him then he wasn't going to bother.

"Right then." Harry replied. "I'll just go to my room."

"Harry…" Hermione began but Harry could feel his temper rising and before he lost it, he decided to retreat to his room.

"I'll see you later." He said tightly and made it towards the boys dormitory.

…

"_They don't believe me."_ Harry wrote in gold.

"_Oh honey, I believe ya,"_ Gay! Wrote in lilac.

"_Uh, thanks but I'm not really in the mood for your um friendly gestures right now."_ Harry replied in gold.

"_Well, okay but you know I'm always there, should you need any help. Any help at all. You follow?"_ Gay! Added in lilac.

Harry felt a little sick and chose not to answer.

"_Can I help?"_ Non-magic! asked in yellow.

"_I suppose. Its my best friends. They don't believe that I talk to you guys. They think I'm lying."_ Harry wrote, dejectedly.

"_Hmm. I felt like that once. Lets see. Oh yes. I have this friend in school. She is really smart and a great friend but she doesn't always think out-side the box."_ Non-magic! Harry wrote.

"_Yes, exactly! I have the same problem. She's text-book smart but she doesn't like illogical things. She walked out of divination once. Oh wait you don't know what Divination is…"_

"_Well anyway, like I was saying. This friend of mine. She only believes things once she has proof for it. You know back in Year nine, she just got up and walked out of Religious Studies class!"_ Non-Magic! wrote in yellow.

"_Okay…"_ Harry wrote back in gold, not entirely sure where this was going.

"_Oh sweet Merlin, yellow, are you giving advise again?"_ WBWL! Wrote in red.

"_I will have you know that I give brilliant advise!"_ Non-magic! wrote in yellow.

"_Sure you do…well anyway, I'm off. I have a bet to settle with Slytherin! He thinks that he would be the first to discover the kitchens at Hogwarts, but I already know how to get in there."_ WBWL! Scribbled in red and a minute later his status had switched to disconnected.

"_Well anyway, as I was saying. My friend is really intelligent but sometimes she can be very ignorant. Like once she tried to start a community for the cleaners in our school. Most of them were perfectly happy with their job but she insisted that they fight for a pay-rise."_ Non-magic! wrote in yellow.

"_My friend thinks that its her duty to free house-elves…"_ Harry replied in gold.

"_My advise to you is that you just let her discover it herself. How I did it was that I knew her curious mind wouldn't be able to stop her from opening up the book and then she found out for herself. She even showed my other friend. Now all three of us use the chat-book!"_ Non-magic! added in yellow.

"_Thanks! That's actually not a bad idea. In fact I think I'm going to go now and set this up. I really do want Hermione and Ron to see that I'm not lying!"_ Harry wrote in gold and quickly went to put his shoes on and thus missed the next words that appeared.

"_I'm sure they'll realise you weren't lying afterall. Wait Ron and Hermione? That's my friends' names too!"_

But Harry had already closed the book and was hurriedly making his way back down to common room. He had to somehow get the small black chat-book into Hermione's satchel – she was far more likely to understand how to use it than Ron. He'd have to remember to thank Non-magic!Harry once again.

…

**AN: Next: Ron and Hermione discover the chat book :p Please don't forget to leave a few words.**

**Peace!**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
